


Undercover Cosplay

by matrixrefugee



Category: Castle, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, convention shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Beckett and Castle go undercover at an anime convention and their cosplay takes some interesting turns...





	Undercover Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s "Castle/Death Note, Castle/Beckett, cosplaying as L and Light." Also, Excuse the self-insert and Yami no Matsuei crossover: It was was hard to resist.

Castle insisted that they couldn’t go any more undercover at an anime convention than if they went in costume. Since the only series Beckett had really been able to sit through had been Death Note (minimal fanservice, and it put you inside the head of a killer), they’d decided to costume as characters from it.

Which meant that Beckett, on choosing to dress as Light Yagami, essentially was dressed as a male version of herself, as she waited in a hallway of the Sheraton for Castle to turn up. She bided her time by watching the crowd of costumed con-goers roving the halls: the usual girls in sailor fuku and extremely tiny mini-skirts, a few people in plug-suits or catgirl outfits, and she had to look away as a chubby fellow dressed as Faye Valentine traipsed through.

Just in time to spot Castle approaching, clad in a white long-sleeved tee-shirt over blue jeans, minus his shoes, noshing on a Twinkie. His hair was on end instead of being reasonably combed and was that a bit of eyeliner he was wearing? A skinny person whose gender was hard to determine under the gothic clown get-up eyed them from a near distance, grinning mischievously.

“Hey, you’re totally rocking the Light look, Beckett; you sure you’ve never been to a con before?” Castle asked her.

“No, I appreciate anime as much as I appreciate the next form of art, but I never really understood the need to obsess over it,” Beckett said.

“Better get in character quick, some people get tetchy about that, and we’ve got someone who wants to play,” Castle said, looking past her.

Beckett turned to spy an androgynous figure clad in a white suit, its bespectacled face -- the half-rimmed glasses were obviously not a prop pair -- peering through a silver peekaboo-fringed wig approaching, its gait graceful but a bit predatory. “Looking for possible lawbreakers, Mister Yagami? You’re likely to find a few breaking the laws of costuming propriety, but unless you’re getting desperate, I doubt that *their* names would go into your Death Note,” the interloper said, in a sardonic, slightly nasally voice as it looked Light!Beckett up and down.

“Excuse me, Dr. Muraki, but I think my colleague’s interest in you is at a probability of about point zero one percent,” L!Castle said, in a flat voice so unlike his usual snarky-mischievous lilt, Beckett had a hard time keeping a straight face.

“Nice cosplay, but we’re looking for someone with platinum blonde hair who was seen in a stairwell on the fifth floor last night around eight pm,” Beckett said, eying the costumer’s wig, looking for hairs out of place.

“I was in the screening room then: I volunteered to help with the overnight viewings,” the cosplayer said, their voice shifting to a slightly more feminine, yet no less nasally tone. “I heard about what happened: Mia’s gonna be missed, she made a cute Misa.”

“Is there anyone who can vouch for your whereabouts?” Beckett asked.

The costumer smirked. “About two dozen yaoi fangirls who kept wanting me to snog this poor Hisoka cosplayer they’d dragged in.”

“Looks like we’ve got our work cut out for us,” Beckett said when the cosplayer had moved on.

“You would have to question a gal dressed as a serial killer about a murder, you moral zealot,” Castle teased. “Want me to get you a boughten death note to write in?”

"Be careful, Castle, yours might be the first name I write in it," Beckett replied, dryly.


End file.
